


Time For Goodbyes

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Hydra (Marvel), Little Clint Barton, M/M, Marvel Universe, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Phil Coulson, Super Soldier Serum, Terminal Illnesses, little Bucky Barnes, will add more tags as I find them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: Mira Callaway never expected her run-in with Centipede would lead to her falling in love with one Tony Stark and becoming a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She also never expected to have her heart stolen by the former Winter Soldier, a sweet little boy who's in the fight of his life and struggling to survive.





	1. Westering Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing an age play fic. I took some artistic liberties and morphed the Marvel Universe to fit my own twisted needs. This story mostly came about after seeing CACW and my want for Bucky to be taken care of and cuddled. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Much Love, S

"JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mira Callaway shouted as she stood in the kitchen, hands on her hips as she surveyed the damage around her. The counters and floor were covered in a mix of flour, syrup and what looked suspiciously like pancake batter mixed with peanut butter, and a burnt pan was lying in the sink. She heard the shuffle of socked feet on the carpet and when she turned around, a very guilty looking Bucky Barnes was standing in front of her, staring down at his Captain America pajamas.

"Did you make this mess?" Mira asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Bucky shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze. Mira knew for a fact that both Bucky and Clint were still in their little headspace from the night before, and the two young boys knew that they were not allowed in the kitchen unless an adult was with them.

"Are you sure you didn't make this mess? Because I know I didn't make this mess, and I know Uncle Phil didn't make this mess. So the only ones that leave are you and Clint. Now do you want to try that again? Did you and Clint make this mess, Bucky?" Mira waited patiently for the little boy's response.

Bucky nodded his head slowly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm sorry Aunt Mira. Clint and I were hungry but we didn't want to wake you or Uncle Phil, so we thought we could make our own breakfast," Bucky replied in a whisper.

Bucky and Clint were well aware of the ground rules that had been set when this whole thing started, and that included asking an adult to cook them food whenever they were little. But Bucky had been going through a bit of a rebellious period ever since Steve had left on a SHIELD mission almost three weeks ago. A rule break like this meant a spanking was in order, but Mira hated physically punishing Bucky; she left that to Steve. That didn't mean Bucky was going to get out of being punished for breaking the rules.

"Phil, can you and Clint come out here please? We need to have a talk," Mira called out calmly. There was a shuffle in one of the bedrooms, no doubt it was Phil rolling out of bed and getting decent. Bucky wrapped his arms around his stomach, staring down at the ground as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

_"Ms. Callaway, my sensors indicate that Mr. Barton is currently hiding in one of the tower air ducts. Shall I flush him out for you?"_ JARVIS chimed. Mira sighed, running a hand through her curly blonde locks. It was more proof that Bucky and Clint had been naughty; Clint only hid in the ducts when he was in trouble. Now they'd have to spend what would probably end up being the better part of an hour trying to get Clint to come out of his hiding place.

"You could try JARVIS, just don't be too forceful with him. I don't want to scare him," Mira replied. Clint was always very flighty and antsy when he was little and spooked easily. 

Half an hour later, and they still weren't any closer to getting Clint from the air duct than when they started. Mira had had about enough of the two little boys acting up. "Clint, listen up because I know you can hear me. This game of hide-and-seek isn't funny anymore. It's time for you to come out here and explain yourself. If you come out before I count to 5, we won't tack on extra punishment for this little shenanigan you're pulling." Mira paused for a moment. "One ... two ... three ... four ... fi-"

There was a bang, followed by a timid voice. "Daddy? Aunt Mira? Um ... I'm stuck." Clint's panicked face appeared through the grate above the hall. Mira breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Clint was wearing his hearing aids.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Phil asked, stepping closer slowly. "Are you hurt?"

Clint shook his head. "No daddy, I'm not hurt. I-I can't get the grate off. I tried earlier when Aunt Mira called, but it won't budge. I'm sorry I hid." Clint pulled and pushed on the grate, but the metal refused to give. Tears flowed down Clint's cheeks and hiccupping sobs caught in his chest.

Phil reached up and tried to open the grate himself. "It's okay Clint, just stay calm. We'll get you out in no time. I promise. JARVIS, run a scan on all air vents and determine the cause of the malfunction. On the double please; Clint needs his meds."

_"Right away Mr. Coulson."_ JARVIS replied quickly. _"Shall I inform Sir of the problem?"_

Mira jumped in before Phil could answer. "No! There's no need to call Tony about this, we can handle it ourselves. He'll only make things worse." Mira turned to where Bucky still stood, arms wrapped around his stomach. "That reminds me, Bucky needs his meds too."

Bucky was sick. The serum HYDRA injected him with was flawed; far different from the original that Steve had received. HYDRA experimented with its composition, hoping to develop a serum that would yield super soldiers far more powerful than Captain America. Bucky had watched countless HYDRA soldiers die agonizing deaths as the early trials of the serum fried their brains. But the last batch of serum HYDRA created seemed to work; Bucky was just as fast and just as strong as Steve, if not more so at times.

But now the serum was breaking down, and so was Bucky's body. While his strength and metabolism stayed at peak condition, his cells were dying at a rapid pace. Fitz-Simmons gave Bucky a grim prognosis after their countless tests and labs turned up no viable solution. The sweet boy from Brooklyn had less than 2 years to live. With no clear diagnosis, and seeing as how S.H.I.E.L.D had never encountered it before, Tony had named it Winter Syndrome.

_"Because it sounds better than HYDRA-itis."_ He had argued.

Bucky had to take half a dozen medications to sustain what his body could no longer do on its own. One for Arrhythmia, another for early stage liver failure, one to keep his kidneys alive, Insulin because his pancreas had already shut down, one to battle an infection in his blood that kept coming back, and one to keep his lungs from collapsing. Bucky's high metabolism meant that he burned off the medication quicker and thus needed a higher dosage, which ended up being almost ten times what a normal human could take. That also meant the risk of serious side effects was multiplied.


	2. The Whole Of The Moon

Mira walked to the living room, carrying the bag with Bucky's medication in her arms. She sat down on the couch and spread out the medicine. "Come here sweetie," Mira said and patted her lap. Bucky climbed onto Mira's lap, winding his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder. "It's okay Bucky, I'll be quick."

"Are you gonna tell daddy I was bad?" Bucky asked softly. He tightened his grip on Mira as she pulled up his pajama shirt and prepped the injection site. This was the part that Bucky always hated; the needle brought back memories of HYDRA and usually led to something, or someone, being broken. Bucky never let anyone near him with a needle except for Mira, who seemed to have the gentle touch he needed.

"I still haven't decided if I'm going to tell him or not. If you can be good the rest of the time he's gone, then today will just stay between you and me. Deal?" Mira drew the proper dosage of insulin from the vial and injected it just above Bucky's hipbone. Bucky flinched at the bite of the needle, a small whine escaping his lips. "I know it hurts. That's always the worst one, but at least it's done and out of the way." Mira rubbed circles on Bucky's back, soothing the little one's tears.

Mira waited a few minutes for Bucky to calm down, otherwise he would just squirm and she'd miss the injection site, causing him even more pain. "How's it coming JARVIS?" Mira wondered as she adjusted her grip on Bucky.

 _"I have isolated the malfunction and am correcting it as we speak. Mr. Barton will be out in no time."_ JARVIS stated.

"Thank you JARVIS," Phil replied, reaching up to the grate. Clint sniffled as he tried to grab Phil's hand. "I'm right here little bird. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Mira smiled to herself as she measured out the next dosage. Little Clint loved when Phil called him 'little bird', but if you said that around Clint when he was in his normal headspace, he'd shoot you. Tony had made that mistake once, and still had the scar from the fork in his leg to prove it. Mira looked down at Bucky, who currently had his thumb in his mouth. Steve didn't want Bucky sucking his thumb, but what Captain America didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Mira was just about to give Bucky his next shot when a click sounded in the room and the grate swung open. Clint scurried out, tears in his eyes as Phil gathered him in his arms. "You're alright now little bird. I've got you," Phil whispered softly as he led Clint into their bedroom for his antibiotics. Clint had come down with a nasty respiratory infection during their last mission and was benched until it cleared up. But that didn't stop him from whining about it every day.

Mira paused as she went to give the next injection, brow furrowed at the dark bruise that had sprouted over Bucky's hip. He'd never had a bruise like that before, and it was further proof that the serum was breaking down. "Are you okay sweetie? Or do you need me to stop?" Mira asked, running her fingertips lightly over the bruise.

Bucky flinched away from Mira's touch. "Owie! Hurts!" Bucky muttered around his thumb.

Mira sighed, setting the needles to the side. "JARVIS, make a note in Bucky's file about the bruise. We'll need to discuss it at his next doctor's appointment. And call Steve, it's important that he and I talk."

 _"Contacting Steve Rogers. Steve has switched off his comm link to the tower. Shall I try contacting Mr. Stark?"_ JARVIS replied. 

"No, Tony won't know what to do. Can you patch me through to Bruce? If he hasn't Hulked out that is," Mira paused. "Tell him it's an emergency."

Mira waited, shifting Bucky on her lap so he could rest his head on her shoulder. There was static and Mira almost cried when Bruce's voice filled her ear piece. _"Hello Mira. How is everything at the tower?"_ Bruce wondered.

"Things could be better," Mira chuckled, the sound dry and flat. "I'll spare you the gritty details of what I woke up to, there's actually another reason why I called. I was in the middle of giving Bucky his meds when I noticed he's got this huge bruise on his hip. I-I think it's getting bigger." Mira pulled down the waistband of Bucky's pajama bottoms as she spoke. The dark discoloration had spread halfway down his thigh and had started creeping up his side. "This has never happened before, Bruce!"

 _"Sometimes a blood vessel ruptures after multiple traumas. How many injections have you given him?"_ Bruce asked in a calm and professional tone.

"That's just it Bruce, I've only given him his insulin. I was giving him a moment to calm back down and then we got distracted trying to get Clint out of the air vent, and when I went to give him his next injection is when I noticed the bruise. I'm scared Bruce." Mira rocked back and forth slowly, hoping to lull Bucky to sleep. Phil walked back into the room, dressed in his usual suit and tie. "Give me a minute Bruce."

"There's been an incident at The Hub and I've got to go in. Clint is asleep right now and should be back to himself when he wakes up. Is everything alright with Bucky?" Phil asked as he pet Bucky's hair softly.

Mira lifted Bucky's shirt, not missing the way Phil's eyes widened or his sharp breath. "He's getting worse and I don't know what to do. I'm hoping Bruce will have some ideas."

"I hope so too. I hate seeing him in pain. Keep me updated okay? I'll have my phone on so don't hesitate to call." Phil moved to the elevator. "I'll see you later. Good luck Mira."

 _"What you need to do Mira, is keep an eye on the bruise for the next 10 minutes or so. If it continues to grow, take Bucky to the Med right away. Simmons is there today and she'll take care of you,"_ Bruce stated, pulling Mira's attention back to the situation at hand. _"When I see Steve I'll let him know what's going on."_

"Thank you for everything Bruce. I'm sorry I freaked out like that." Mira blushed, thankful that they weren't on video chat and Bruce couldn't see.

 _"Don't worry about it Mira, I'm glad you called. The rest of the team has been so worried about Bucky's deteriorating health. They'll appreciate the update."_ Bruce said before signing off. Mira could hear the sounds of battle in the background and knew the Hulk was needed. 

Mira gently moved Bucky so his head was resting on her other shoulder. He still needed his medication, and so Mira would have to use the other side. She prayed that he wouldn't bruise on that side too. Mira could hear soft snores coming from the man in her lap and breathed a sigh of relief. Bucky being asleep meant that she could finish giving the meds without him feeling any extra pain.


	3. Forever Young

Mira waited, praying that she could avoid a trip to the Med. Five minutes passed by in silence as Mira watched the bruise on Bucky's hip travel down his leg and up his side, and his skin start to lose its color. She couldn't wait any longer, Bucky was losing too much blood internally. "Okay sweetie, it's time to wake up. The three of us are gonna take a little trip," Mira said softly as she set Bucky on the couch and got to her feet. She made her way into Phil's room to wake up Clint.

"Clint? Are you up sweetie?" Mira asked as she knocked on the door softly. There was a muffled groan and the door swung open to reveal a thankfully adult Clint. He rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Oh hey Mira. What time is it?" Clint asked as he stumbled out of his room.

Mira rubbed the back of her neck. "You've only been asleep five minutes. We gotta take Bucky to the Med, he's not doing so hot," she said, following behind Clint.

_"Ms. Callaway, my sensors indicate Mr. Barnes is in great medical distress. His vitals have dropped out of normal range and are continuing to fall. Shall I contact emergency personnel?"_ JARVIS chimed, a hint of concern in his voice.

Mira cursed loudly, jogging into the living room. "That won't be necessary JARVIS.” She dropped to her knees beside the couch, trying to keep the tears at bay as she looked down at Bucky. He was lying on his side curled up in the fetal position, sweat on his deathly pale skin. He was trembling violently and Mira could hear him wheezing as he struggled to take a deep breath.

"Shh, you’re okay Bucky, I'm here. We're going to get you feeling better real soon," Mira murmured, brushing the sweat soaked hair from Bucky's eyes. She made a mental note to give Bucky a trim before Steve came home. "Clint, are you alright to drive?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I'm good to drive. Do you need help getting Bucky to the car?"

Mira shook her head. "No, I got it." She had more than enough strength to pick up Bucky. It was one of the good things that had come from her brush with Centipede. She hauled Bucky up in her arms, letting his head rest against her shoulder as she settled him on her hip. "You're gonna be okay, sweetie. We're gonna get you all fixed up in no time," Mira spoke softly as she followed Clint into the elevator and down to the garage.

"JARVIS, can you patch me through to Tony? Bring him up on the monitor," Mira asked as soon as the doors slid shut.

_"Right away, Ms. Callaway."_

A few seconds went by before Tony's smiling face popped up on screen. _"Hey baby, how are things at the tower? Has Clint burned it to the ground yet?"_ Clint chuckled and flipped off the camera. _"Whoa, Is that Bucky? He looks a lot worse than what Bruce said."_

Mira nodded, glancing down at the shivering unconscious body in her arms. "He developed a real bad bruise when I was giving him his meds and it just keeps getting bigger. He's lost a ton of blood internally. Clint and I are taking him to the Med.”

_"Jesus,"_ Tony muttered. _"Well there's some good news on this end. We've neutralized the enemy force and are in clean up mode. We should be done and on a plane home by tonight. I'll text you when we land and see if you're still at the facility. Keep us updated though okay?"_

"Of course Tony. See you tonight," Mira replied before disconnecting the call. "Clint, you should call Phil and let him know what's going on. He'll want to be at the Med when we get there."

Clint pulled out his secure cellphone and dialed Coulson's number. “Hey, it’s me. Yeah, he’s gotten worse. We’re taking him to the Med now. No, there’s more room in the SUV and we don’t have time to wait for the jet to start up. Real bad Phil, so you should get over there as soon as possible. Yeah, she just got done talking with Tony. The mission’s over and they’re heading home in a couple hours once clean-up is done.” Clint sighed. “Well just tell May it’s important. The whole team should be there for Bucky. I know Skye got really close to Bucky that time we had to go dark and hunker down in the tower. This might be it Phil. Let me talk to May, I can get through to her.”

Clint sighed while waiting for Phil to hand Agent May the phone. Mira had only met May once in passing, and though she seemed cold, Mira knew she cared about her team very much.

“May, listen. Yeah, I know you guys are looking for more Inhumans, but this is more important. Yes, more important than super powered people! This is about Bucky. He’s sick, and we don’t know how much longer he has. The serum is breaking down faster than any of us anticipated. The Inhumans will still be around tomorrow, Bucky might not be. Simmons is working The Med today and is already waiting for us. Please May, do this for Bucky,” Clint pleaded. Mira couldn’t remember the last time she’d heard Clint beg like that. “Thank you May, you don’t know how much we all appreciate this. We’ll see you there.”

“So the team’s all going to be there?” Mira asked as Clint hung up the phone.

Clint nodded. “Yeah. I think it scared May a little to think about how bad Bucky’s gotten. She might not always show it, but she really cares about him. I think it’s her maternal side showing through; she loves Bucky like he was her own. They said they’d be there as soon as they can. They’re at the Hub hunting down a lead on a pocket of rebel Inhumans when I called. They’re just going to move a strike team in so they can make it back here as soon as possible.”

Bucky whined, trembling in Mira’s arms. He clutched at Mira’s shirt, burying his face in the soft fabric. His pajamas were soaked with sweat and what was most likely urine, and Mira wished she’d thought to change his clothes before they left. “It’s okay Bucky, I’ve got you. We’re going to get you fixed up, as good as new,” Mira whispered, rocking back and forth trying to soothe him.

The elevator came to a stop in the garage, and they made their way to the SUV. Clint slid into the driver’s seat and gunned the engine while Mira climbed into the backseat with Bucky. As soon as Mira closed the door, Clint burned rubber out of the garage and out into traffic. The traffic was surprisingly light for a weekday in New York, and Clint effortlessly weaved in and out of the other cars.

“Connect me to Agent Simmons at the Hub,” Clint said as he turned on the car’s Bluetooth.

_“Go for Simmons,”_ Jemma’s warm voice filtered through the car’s speakers.

“Simmons, this is Agent Barton. Agent Callaway and I are bringing Bucky in. You’re going to need a full medical team at the ready for when we arrive.”

_“Is it really that bad? Coulson texted me earlier and said you might be coming in.”_

“Yeah, it’s really bad Jemma. Coulson and the team are heading that way and the Avengers will be in some time later tonight.”

_“We’ll be ready for you when you get here,”_ Simmons replied and ended the connection.

Clint slowed the car down as he approached a red light, and it was then that he heard soft singing coming from the backseat.

_“I got all I need when I got you and I._  
I look around me and see your sweet life.   
I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight.   
You’re getting me through the night.” 

Clint smiled to himself. Mira’s voice always seemed to calm Bucky after a nightmare, no matter how bad it was. But he knew that though her voice was steady, Mira was barely holding it together on the inside.

“We’re almost there Mira. Just a few more blocks,” Clint stated as the light turned green and the flow of traffic resumed.

Mira tightened her arms around Bucky’s shaking form, praying that the sweet little boy she’d grown to love so much would survive.


	4. The Unimaginable

Mira breathed a sigh of relief as the Med came into view, towering over the surrounding buildings like a beacon of hope. Jemma was inside; she’d be able to give Bucky the help he desperately needed.

“You’re going to be okay Bucky. I promise,” Mira whispered as she pressed her lips to Bucky’s temple. “I won’t leave you for a second.” She closed her eyes for a moment as Clint brought the car to a stop right at the front doors of the Med. “We’re here Bucky. We’re going to go inside and Jemma is gonna fix you right up.”

“Jemmie?” Bucky asked around the thumb that had somehow found its way into his mouth.

Mira smiled down at the little boy in her arms. “Yeah, Jemmie’s here! Are you excited to see Jemmie?”

Clint opened the back door for Mira, his face set in an unreadable expression. Mira slid out of the car and adjusted her grip on Bucky. S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel stopped and stared at them as they walked quickly into the Med.

“This way,” A young agent stated as they approached, ushering them into the elevator. “Agent Simmons is waiting for you downstairs.” The agent faced the elevator doors, his eyes not straying towards the shaking body in the woman’s arms.

“Thank you Agent Collins,” Clint replied, patting the young man on the shoulder. “I’ll make sure to let your superiors know how helpful you’ve been to us.”

Agent Collins nodded, turning his head to smile up at Clint. “Thank you Agent Barton. You’ve always been my idol.”

Clint chuckled, ruffling the agent’s hair. The mood in the elevator had lightened considerably, and Mira let out a long breath. She swayed back and forth slowly, Bucky whimpering softly.

“There are rumors going around that a group of scientists are getting close to finding an antidote to Winter Syndrome,” Agent Collins stated. “They’re hoping that if they can recreate the serum used to create Captain America, it’ll repair what has started to fail in Mr. Barnes. Now of course it’s still just rumors, but I thought you’d want to know.”

Mira smiled softly at the agent. “Thank you for telling us. Rumors or not, it gives us something to hope for. At least someone’s trying to find a cure for Bucky.”

The elevator came to a stop a few floors down. The doors opened and agent Collins led them down the hallway. They pushed through a set of swinging doors at the other end, where agent Jemma Simmons was gathering equipment and supplies. She looked up at the sound of the doors opening and nearly dropped the IV kit she held in her hands.

“Oh my God,” Jemma gasped, hurrying around the bed to the group. “Coulson said he was bad, but I wasn’t expecting this. Come and lay him down on the bed. I’ve got everything set up to take care of him.”

Mira laid Bucky down gently on the bed, brushing the hair away from his face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Everything’s going to be okay, sweetie. I promise. Jemma’s going to make it all better.”

“I thought you said you were going to have a full medical team ready when we got here?” Clint asked, stepping up to put an arm around Mira’s shoulders. He pulled her away from the bed so Jemma could have room to work.

“I did, but I thought that too many strange people would scare Bucky. I can page people as I need them, if I need them. I need you to tell me exactly what happened today,” Jemma explained as she grabbed a pair of scissors. She began to cut away Bucky’s soiled pajamas, revealing the deep bruise beneath. Her hands were steady and gentle as she pressed on Bucky’s abdomen and side.

“I sat down with Bucky to give him his medicine just like I do every day. I gave him his insulin and was giving him a moment to settle down when we got distracted with trying to get Clint out of the air vent. It was only a few minutes and when I went to give the next injection I noticed he was starting to bruise. I called Bruce to ask him about it and he said if it kept getting worse to bring him in,” Mira remarked, worrying on her bottom lip. Bucky screamed with every slight press on the bruise and Mira winced; she couldn’t stand to see him in so much pain.

Jemma paused briefly, her eyes betraying the worry she felt. “It sounds like his blood isn’t clotting like it should. It’s a relatively easy fix, but I would like to keep him here overnight for observation just to make sure there’s not another underlying problem.” She opened up an IV kit and slid the needle into Bucky’s arm without as much as a flinch from him. Jemma hung a bag of saline before moving to a refrigerator on the counter. “I believe that with a blood transfusion he’ll be fine. With the HYDRA serum breaking down, things like this will happen more often.”

“Thank you for everything Jemma,” Mira said. She stepped back up to the bed, grabbing Bucky’s hand in hers. “I’m not ready to lose him yet.”


End file.
